mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Steve Siler vs. Cole Miller
The fight was veteran Cole Miller's debut in the UFC featherweight division and his first fight at 145 pounds since 2006. The Fight The first round began. Miller landed an inside kick. Four thirty-five. Siler landed a leg kick and another. They clinched. Four fifteen. Miller kneed the thigh. He worked a bodylock trip. Four minutes. Siler broke with a good right uppercut. Siler landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five, Silver caught a body kick landing a right hand and throwing Miller down, let him up, kneed the body. Three fifteen as Siler landed a right hand. Three minutes. Miller landed an inside kick and ate a hard leg kick. Miller blocked a hard high kick. Miller landed a jab and a good right hand, ate a leg kick. Two thirty. Siler landed a nice right hand and a leg kick. He's outstriking Miller handily here. Miller landed a double jab and a big right hand and they clinched with two fifteen. Two minutes. They broke. Miller landed a big right hand there. One thirty-five. Miller landed a body kick there. Miller landed a hard leg kick. One fifteen. One minute. Miller's left leg was welted. They clinched up. They broke. Miller landed a right to the body there. Thirty-five. Siler landed a right uppercut and a left hook, hurt Miller and kneed the body. They exchanged. Fifteen. Siler stuffed a double, worked a tight guillotine dragging Miller down landing on top in half-guard. The first round ended. 10-9 Siler clearly in my opinion. The second round began. Miller landed a jab and ate a leg kick. They clinched with four thirty-five. Miller kneed the body, broke eating a right hand and a left hook and a big right, nice combo from Siler there. They clinched. Fast furious hands from Siler here. Four fifteen. Siler stuffed a trip from the body lock. Four minutes. Siler stuffed a trip. Miller got another trip, three thirty-five as Siler stood to the clinch eating a right hand. They exchanged and clinched. "Muay Thai!" Siler's nose was a little bloody. "He's hurt!" Three fifteen. They broke. "Elbows, Siler!" Siler landed three stiff jabs in close there, and a counter right. Three minutes. Siler landed a right to the bdoy and another upstairs. Miller backpedaled. Miller landed a beautiful right uppercut. Two thirty-five with a big right from Miller. Miller landed a left hook and a right hand and another. Nice combo there from Miller. Siler seemed angry. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Siler landed a right tot he body. Miller landed a right hand and a left hook. "Hands up1" One thirty-five. Siler was backpedaling himself now. Siler landed a counter right to the body. One fifteen. Siler landed a right upstairs and a left hook, a right hand and another. One minute. "Off the cage!" They clinched. "Get off the fence, Cole!" Siler stuffed a trip. Thirty-five. Miller kneed the body breaking away and he ate a left hook and a right hand. Miller stuffed a double to the clinch. Siler stuffed a single and they broke with fifteen. The second round ended. 10-9 Miller but relatively close. Could have gone either way. Good fight. The third round began. Siler avoided the glove touch. Apparently the uppercut had hurt Siler's nose. Miller landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. They exchanged. Siler landed a right to the body there. Siler beckoned to Miller and said something. Four fifteen. Siler landed a leg kick. Four minutes left. Siler landed a right to the body. Miller landed a nice counter right. Siler landed a right to the body there. Siler landed a big counter right. Three thirty-five. They traded inside kicks. Miller landed a nice right hand. Three fifteen as Siler landed a left hook and a right hand. Three minutes. Miller stuffed a double. Two thirty-five. Miller landed an inside kick and a left hook. Two fifteen with a front kick from Miller. They clinched. Two minutes. They broke. Miller landed a stiff jab and stuffed a single to the clinch. One thirty. One fifteen. Miller kneed the thigh twice and again and again and again. Again there. One minute with two more. Miller got a trip and landed in half-guard. Siler's nose was bleeding badly. Miller was mounting. "Finish this off!" Thirty left. Miller landed a big right and another. He mounted fully, no close but not full mount. Now he had it. He had the back nearly. Fifteen with a left elbow and a right hand, he mounted. Siler regained guard eating a big right. The third round ended, 10-9 Miller. 29-28 Miller in my opinion. Good fight. 29-28 UD for Siler. Close fight, I disagree but that second round was close. It's certainly not a robbery.